Sonic Boom: Cyborg SonAmy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Cyborg Sonic is having this weird feeling whenever he thinks about Cyborg Amy. Being part machine he doesn't understand what he's feeling and goes to Bygone Island to ask his blue counterpart Sonic for answers.


**I thought of doing a short Cyborg SonAmy story because I really like Team Cybonic from the episodes "Robots From The Sky part 4" and "Victory". What really impresses me is how they can make face expressions just like their counterparts.**

 **Anyways, here's a short story of Cyborg SonAmy.**

 **The characters in the story belongs to (c) Sonic Boom.**

* * *

At Roboken, the Cyborg counterparts of the group were at their place. Cyborg Sonic was sitting at his chair thinking about when he and Cyborg Amy had a romantic moment but he did not understand what it was. He decides to not think about it or he'll somewhat freeze up when something it cannot compute, "Eh, maybe just the organic feeling of stress that I'm feeling" he shrugs.

"Dude, is there something you wanna tell me?" Cyborg Knuckles asked.

"Nothing, just thinking" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Mmhm? Well I gotta go" Cyborg Knuckles shrugs.

Cyborg Sonic then got up to ask his creator Bolts about it. But only him and Bolts in a private room without having his cyborg teammates knowing about this, "Ah, Cyborg Sonic" Bolts said.

"Bolts, I have a question for you" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Is it a problem?" Bolts asked.

"Yeah, it's between me and our Amy. She's been in my mind lately. My programming can't figure what it is" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Hmmmmm. Let me guess. You and Cyborg Amy are getting really close like the real Sonic and Amy?" Bolts guessed.

"Well lately she and the others were with the real group and there was at some point our Amy and I had a moment. Now lately I get a new feeling. Is it a glitch?" Cyborg Sonic said.

"I understand what you're getting at, Cyborg Sonic. You do have some organic feelings like your counterpart but you're still a machine. And that new feeling you're feeling is not a glitch" Bolts said.

"If it's not a glitch that I'm feeling, then what is it that I'm really feeling?" Cyborg Sonic asked curiously.

"It's very difficult to say, Cyborg Sonic. My guess is maybe you have feelings for Cyborg Amy" Bolts guessed since he's not designed to understand emotions about love.

"Maybe. Or maybe I can ask my counterpart Sonic since he has more feelings and emotions than me. Maybe he can tell me what I'm really feeling" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Good idea. Go and ask him for advice too" Bolts said.

"Okay, thank you" Cyborg Sonic said before speeding off. What he doesn't know is that Cyborg Amy has been doing the same too.

 **x**

With Cyborg Amy, she was at Amy's house asking what she's really feeling when she thinks about Cyborg Sonic, "I don't understand. Sure I have some of your organic DNA that makes me feel emotions but I still don't understand what I'm really feeling" Cyborg Amy said to her pink counterpart.

"I think I know the answer. It is you are feeling love in your heart, ahem core" Amy said.

"Love? No wonder I feel attached to Cyborg Sonic" Cyborg Amy said, "Is it bad?" she asked.

"It's not that bad, Cyborg Amy. It's a normal feeling. When you feel love it means that you care for Cyborg Sonic for who he is. Same way when I have deep feelings for Sonic too" Amy explained.

"Interesting" Cyborg Amy said.

"Besides, Sonic and I are a couple" Amy said, but paused for a few seconds, "Uh, well not in the TV show but from the fans I mean" she said and breaks the fourth wall. LOL.

Cyborg Amy looks at where Amy talked to in confusion, "Who are you talking to? There's no one there" she said.

"Nothing! Nothing important" Amy chuckled nervously, "What I'm really trying to say is that you are maybe in love with Cyborg Sonic. It's not your….machine feelings thingy making you feel something. It's your organic feelings that you're REALLY feeling right now" she said.

"I see. But from I feel whenever I really want to talk to Cyborg Sonic about my feelings. I feel like I'm…." Cyborg Amy paused.

"Shy?" Amy answered.

"Yes that. What's your advice?" Cyborg Amy said.

"Hang out with him. That's my advice" Amy said.

 **x**

With Cyborg Sonic, he was at Sonic's shack talking to his blue counterpart about his confused feelings for Cyborg Amy, "I mean I don't have a gender but I am designed and sorta referred to as a male. It's just….well….what do organic people feel when they have feelings for each other? Like what do your feelings for Amy make you feel?" Cyborg Sonic asking Sonic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't get all confused, Cyborg Sonic. You don't wanna freeze up and go 'Does Not Compute' all over again" Sonic said, trying to calm Cyborg Sonic.

"That's what I'm trying figure out" Cyborg Sonic said.

"I care a lot for Amy, for her well-being, her safety and friendship. But I'm not sure that I like her more as a friend. A lot say she and I love each other" Sonic said.

"Okay. Because I see your best friend Tails with a vixen" Cyborg Sonic said.

This popped in Sonic's mind for an answer, "I get it, you are saying you are feeling love for your Amy. The real Tails is in love with Zooey. Aside from that, what I felt for the real Amy is exactly like what you're feeling for Cyborg Amy. Well, differently. Men sorta get confused or just deny that they have feelings for women. Women on the other hand understand about love but sometimes they do get shy to confess their feelings to the man they love" Sonic explained.

"Is that it? Well now I know robots or cyborgs can feel love now" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Maybe. I tell you what. Why don't we go to Amy's house? She knows a lot about what real love is" Sonic suggested.

"All right" Cyborg Sonic nodded.

 **x**

As they arrived to Amy's shack, they were about to knock when they suddenly heard conversation inside. They go around to the window to see and hear what is going on. To their shock they saw Amy and Cyborg Amy talking about them.

"Is that how you feel for your Sonic?" Cyborg Amy asked.

"Yeah, there was one time when Tails invented a machine called U-T, it read his thoughts and said that Sonic cares about my well-being. Sorta by accident when U-T read Sonic's thoughts and said it out loud in front of me and Sonic. It was just so sweet of him" Amy sighs in love.

Sonic blushed while hearing this but understands how Amy feels about him; he and Amy are just not ready to be real true lovers yet but they are a couple.

"That's really sweet from your Sonic. But I don't know if Cyborg Sonic feels the same way for me. I wanna tell him but I'm just too shy" Cyborg Amy said with a deep sigh.

Cyborg Sonic hiding outside the house with Sonic didn't realize that his Cyborg Amy has feelings for him too; same way how he feels for her too, "She...loves me" Cyborg Sonic smiled.

"Yes, she does" Sonic said.

The two Sonics decide to go to the outside door and knock. Amy opened the door to see two Sonics, "Come in" Amy said.

The two Sonics came in seeing the two Amys, "You were having a talk?" Cyborg Sonic pretended to not know.

"Yes, about love" Cyborg Amy said.

"And?" Cyborg Sonic wants to hear more.

"About how relationships are supposed to work like mine and Sonic's. And now it's for you and your Amy" Amy explained.

"Uhhh….." Cyborg Sonic not able to blush but is feeling a little shy.

"Come on Cyborg Sonic" Sonic said.

"The truth is that Sonic and I had the same talk about you too. To solve why I am feeling love" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Really? I was doing the same too with Amy" Cyborg Amy said.

"Nice. Then the problem is solved, you two could go on a date like Sonic and I do" Amy suggested to the cyborg pair.

"If they kiss I wonder if their circuits will cause electric sparks" Sonic snickered but that made his counterpart glare in annoyance, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Sonic chuckled nervously.

Cyborg Sonic shrugs and then looks at Cyborg Amy, "What do you say about this?" Cyborg Sonic asked Cyborg Amy.

"Sounds like a good idea my Saibōgusonikku" Cyborg Amy gave Cyborg Sonic his nickname.

"Cyborg Sonic in Japanese? Awesome" Amy giggled.

"Awwww" Sonic sighs in happiness.

"Uh, I thought girls say 'aww' at adorable things" Amy said.

"Eh, I don't care. I just wanna say it out loud" Sonic shrugs.

 **x**

Later, the cyborg hedgehogs had their date at the Meh Burger. Right now as being both organic and machine, Cyborg Amy and Cyborg Sonic had normal meatball spaghetti with oil-like tomato sauce. Dave was at the same time playing the accordion for them with a grumpy look on his face. The cyborg pair saw each other into the eyes lovely. They did not notice the same string of spaghetti they were eating and got closer.

It was then the cyborgs had their first kiss ever when their lips came in contact.

"Isn't that lovely" Dave said sarcastically while playing the accordion.

"Ahem! Dave, they are not just machines" Amy glared at Dave.

"Whatever" Dave muttered.

Cyborg Sonic pulled from Cyborg Amy's lips and smiles warmly, "I felt an electric spark kiss" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Me too. This is the best day ever for us, Cyborg Sonic" Cyborg Amy said holding his hand.

"Yup. I agree, MechaAmes" Cyborg Sonic gave her nickname.

Cyborg Amy flickers her eyes cutely and the two kiss again as the real Sonic and Amy watched.

"It's beautiful Ames" Sonic said.

"Yes, yes it is Sonikku" Amy said.

 **The End.**


End file.
